This application is directed to a coin operated, locking bicycle rack.
In view of the energy shortage and the emphasis on exercise in our society today, it is not surprising that a large number of bicycles are in use in this country. Due to inflation and the increasing sophistication of bicycle designs, the cost of bicycles is also at an all-time high. This combination of demand, availability and relatively high cost makes the bicycle an attractive target for thieves.
Although a variety of coin operated bicycle racks are available, none of these racks have provided the proper combination of security, ease of operation and deterrence to vandalism to be generally available for use by bicycle riders. Instead, each rider must generally carry a relatively heavy chain or cable and an associated padlock or locking device to secure his bicycle to a fixed object such as a tree or post. With the lighter weight bicycles which are popular today, often times the chain or cable may well weigh as much as the bicycle and prove to be very inconvenient for carrying on that bicycle. Accordingly, a highly secure, coin operated bicycle rack which has a low susceptibility to vandalism, would be welcomed by bicycle riders and would encourage the use of bicycles to conserve energy and improve health. Also, the provision of such a bicycle rack by a theater or store owner would encourage riders to patronize the business establishment and serve as a competitive edge over those who did not provide such a rack.